Hair styling is an art form that has been practiced since the beginning of civilization. The average woman typically has a strong interest in arranging her hair in a design that is attractive, unique and “stylish”.
By stylish is meant that certain hair styles have characteristics that identify arrangements that are very similar to one another and which are commonly seen during certain periods throughout history or which have been adopted by a particular ethnic or cultural group.
By unique is meant that, within any style, the wearer still endeavors to be distinguishable from other members wearing the same style.
Numerous tools have been developed with which the hair stylist is enabled to arrange hair according to the desired style.
These include “rollers” around which the hair is wrapped a then treated with a solution to retain the curls after the rollers are removed. “Curlers” are elongated heatable irons around which hair is wrapped and permitted to “set”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,378 discloses a hair styling device for twisting locks of hair, including a main body and at least two “hair grabbers” for respectively grabbing separate locks of hair. Each grabber is mounted on respective twisters, each of which rotates to form twists of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,275 discloses a hair twisting device having a pair of hair gripping holders which grip two wisps of hair and which are rotatably mounted within a housing The housing contains a worm gear which rotate the hair holders with respect to each other.
None of the devices of the disclosed art are disposed to provide the braids and twists that characterize styles that are desired in the present world of fashion. Such hair styles are presently formed only by laborious and painstaking effort by a skilled practitioner of the art of hair styling.